The present invention relates to an electric connector and, more particularly, relates to improvement in construction of an electric connector used for an interface between a pair of circuit members each provided with a plurality of contact pads.
Most typically, such an interface is used for making an electric connection between a first and a second circuit member which are, for example, a printed circuit board and a square LSI (Large Scale Integration). Each of the first and the second circuit members is provided with a plurality of contact pads.
Conventionally, an electric connector of the type includes a large number of contact members held in a pair of superimposed insulators. Each insulator is provided with through holes at locations corresponding to the contact pads arranged on the first and the second circuit member to be connected by the connector. Each contact member is given in the form of a W-shaped leaf spring provided with a pair of terminal portions arranged at opposed free ends. In assembly, the contact members are inserted into the through holes in the superimposed insulators with their terminal portions being exposed on opposite faces of the superimposed insulators. Then, the superimposed insulators are forcedly sandwiched between the first and the second circuit members so that the terminal portions of each contact member are brought into contact with the contact pads on different circuit members.
With this conventional construction, use of two separate insulators for one unit of electric contact necessitates increased investment on metallic moulds for production of the insulators. In addition, the contact members are left in a free state before being superimposed in combination of the separate insulators and this uncontrolled condition of the contact members causes cumbersome work in assembly of the entire construction.